Take Me to Neverland
by disneyfanfiction18
Summary: Emma has always believed in the stories of Peter pan, and once she discovers he is indeed real, she is more than ecstatic. When an event causes everyone in her life to turn on her, she decides to go to Neverland with him forever. But, will she discover that only Peter is meant to never grow up?
1. Chapter 1- Meeting the Boy

I couldn't believe it. Today had been the worst day ever, hands down. Everything was ruined. I was panicked when I lost my journal at the beginning of the week, and now I know I had a right to be. My friends hadn't understood. They thought it was just a book. I told them it had personal stories in it, which it did. But the stories would make me seem childish.

I wrote about my times with Peter Pan.

There were woods by house. I'd go there all the time. About 4 years ago, I built a small platform at the top of a large oak tree with the help of my dad. I was 11 years old at the time. I'd go up there with a backpack full of books, my iPod and my journal.

One night while singing along to "Second Star to the Right", I had a thought. What if that star was really up there? What if there was a chance Peter Pan really existed? I know it was a long shot, but I'd always been a child at heart. I believed in wishes and dreams coming true. I loved Peter Pan's story, and like him, I never wanted to grow up. I thought there was a possibility he could be out there.

So, once the sun set, I climbed up to the top of the tree and sat on top of the tallest branch. It was so pretty up there. It was over all the lights of the town, so you could actually see the stars. I loved it.

I saw them. A big star and a little one were right in front of my eyes. As I gasped with happiness, I huge gust of wind blew by and caught me off guard. I didn't have time to react and fell out of my tree. I panicked and flailed as I fell from what must've been over 100 feet in the air. I closed my eyes as I neared the ground, thinking that was the end for me. But it wasn't. I felt someone catch me. When I opened my eyes I was sitting on the ground unharmed.

"Hello?" I shouted. "Who's there?"

There was no answer.

"I know you caught me." I yelled.

Still, there was no answer. Then, I heard the sound of a ringing bell.

"Shhhh!" the mystery voice said.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran toward the sounds.

I heard leaves rustling and saw a shadow move.

"Whoever you are," I whimpered "please come out. I just want to talk." I heard the bell ring again. "Please?"

He stepped out from behind a tree. I almost fainted. The pointed shoes, the green shirt and tights, the elf like hat with a red feather, and that bright auburn hair would've made most people point and laugh. But for me, it was a reassurance in my childlike spirit.

"Peter Pan?"


	2. Chapter 2- Our First Adventure

"Hello Emma."

"What… I don't… How do you know my name?"

"I've heard your mother call it before. I've been watching you for while. I read the stories you write in that." He pointed to my journal.

I blushed. Most of them were about me going on adventures with fictional characters. I never showed them to anyone and wasn't particularly proud of them, but he liked them and that made me happy.

"I also like hearing you sing," he added. "You're really good."

That made me happy too.

"So Peter," I began. "What would you say if I asked if I could fly?"

"I'd say…" He grabbed Tinkerbell and shook her pixie dust over me.

_Think of a wonderful thought, _I told myself. _Faith, trust, and pixie dust._

I thought about how fun it would be to fly with Peter and that was all it took for me to start lifting off the ground.

"Here we go! Follow me!" Peter shouted.

We flew for an awfully long time. We passed over my small little town, into the city past skyscrapers and in and out of clouds. I couldn't believe it. I thought I was dreaming. As we passed out city's clock tower I realized my parents were going to get worried.

"Peter, I need to go home now," I said.

"Aww, how come?" he asked.

"'Cause my mother will get scared."

He sighed. "Well, okay."

We landed back in the forest. I lost my footing as I was landing and he caught me before I fell. When he came back in front of me, we gave each other a small smile.

"When can I see you again?" I asked.

"I come when I hear you sing," he said with his childish grin.

I smiled at him. I ran back to my house and I went to sleep happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
